Prejuicios
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: La edad no importa en dos personas que se aman.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

_**Advertencias:**_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar, OoC's en los personajes, Semi AU, Post-Guerra.

CRACK y cursilerías a morir, lean bajo su propio riesgo.

_**Aclaraciones: **_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨lalala¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

_**Pareja principal:**_ Choutsuna

_**Género:**_ Romance

_**Notas del Autor: **_Este fic participa en el concurso ¨Parejas Crack¨ del foro: La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

_**Prejuicios**_

_¨Es el amor lo que importa y no lo que diga la gente… Toma mi mano, camina conmigo, mirando de frente.¨ José José_

La guerra por fin había terminado, todos festejaban y algunos pocos lloraban a sus muertos.

Por su parte, los nueve novatos tuvieron la grandiosa idea de organizar una fiesta, puedes según ellos debían celebrar en memoria a sus camaradas caídos, a la cual estaban invitados todos los sobrevivientes.

La primera en llegar fue la Quinta Hokage en compañía de Kurenai y Anko, quienes se pasaron de largo y fueron hasta una mesa llena de bebidas alcohólicas. La fiesta estaba en su pleno apogeo cuando Tsunade y Anko ya estaban pasadas de copas.

‒Estos jóvenes de ahora.‒ Dijo Tsunade, en tono reprobatorio, viendo a todos bailar.- Yo recuerdo que antes sólo nos sentábamos a tomar sake y ya.

‒Ummm... eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Tsunade-chan.‒ Le dijo Anko ya muy pasada.- Pero podemos hacer las cosas divertidas...

‒¿Qué están tramando? ‒ Les preguntó Kurenai con el ceño fruncido.

‒Nada malo.‒ Le aseguró Tsunade. - Sólo una pequeña apuesta.

‒Tsk.‒ Kurenai no estaba muy convencida.

‒Te apuesto... ‒ Comenzó Anko. ‒ A que no puedes seducir a uno de los chicos... ‒Le señaló con la barbilla al grupo de los novatos.

‒¡Ja! Eso es pan comido...

‒Pero... ‒ La interrumpió.‒ Sin tus gigantescos atributos. Harás un henge lo suficientemente bueno cómo para engañar a los mocosos, pero con 2 condiciones: la primera es que tendrás que tener un cuerpo igual al de tu discípula, y la segunda es que la personalidad sea la de la heredera Hyuga.- Tsunade frunció el ceño, tenía que ser _plana y tímida_…

¿Cómo demonios podría seducir a alguien con esas características?

-O-

_¨Joder, esto está mal.¨_

Pensó la ex-Hokage, ahora se arrepentía de la estúpida apuesta con Anko. De no haberla hecho, de no haber jugado con eso, ahorita no estaría como vil colegiala esperando con ansias a que dieran las 7 p.m. para poder verlo.

‒Mierda, no puedo seguir con esto.‒ Se repitió por milésima vez, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en lo que ya había vivido con él y no podía evitar sentir esas cosquillas en el abdomen, su pulso se aceleró otra vez y suspiro.

Ella no podía seguir engañándolo, debía decirle la verdad. Pero algo en ella le pedía a gritos no hacerlo, otra vez se sentía querida, volvía a sentir afecto. Al principio, creía que solo era porque le recordaba físicamente a Jiraya, por el peinado, pero luego comprendió que ese chico se la había ganado con sus detalles, atenciones y... todo. Suspiró, ese maldito mocoso la odiaría el resto de su vida.

-O-

Ya era la hora, y él no podía evitar sonrojarse. Sabía que ella vendría, sabía que volvería a verla y que por fin aceptaría sus nobles sentimientos.

‒Choüyi-kun... ‒ Escuchó detrás de él, volteo y encontró a esa hermosa chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos miel, tan puntual como siempre. ‒Yo tengo mucho que explicarte...

‒No, deja que yo te diga lo que... ‒ Pero ella lo interrumpió.

‒Yo no soy la que tú crees.-Le dijo de golpe y con pesar, pues a pesar de todo, se había enamorado del pequeño Akimichi.

‒Yo lo sé desde hace tiempo.‒ Le dijo él tratando de calmarla, ella lo vio sorprendida.‒Lo descubrí por casualidad.‒ Le explicó al ver su reacción.‒ Vi cómo deshacías el henge hace 2 meses. ‒ Ella no entendía nada, si él lo sabía...

_¿Por qué no le dijo?_

‒Yo... ‒ Ella intentó hablar pero él volvió a callarla.

‒Porque yo te amo... ‒Le contestó su pregunta muda. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se sentía muy... bien, pero ella debía aceptar la realidad, ella tenía... muchos años más que ese chico.

‒Soy mayor que tú.‒ Le dijo con pesar.

‒La edad no importa en dos personas que se aman.‒ Le dijo Choüyi.

‒La edad... no importa...‒ Repitió ella. ‒Joder, la gente hablará mal, criticaran nuestra relación, y...

‒Que digan lo que quieran. Lo que importa es lo que nosotros pensamos. ‒ Tomó sus manos y continuó. ‒ Te prometo que voy a luchar por lo que sentimos. ‒ Ella agachó la cabeza, amaba al hombre frente a ella, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que le pasara algo a ese joven, aún tenía en el corazón lo que le paso a Dan y al idiota de Jiraya. Él la observó, y aunque no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Tsunade, le levantó la cara con el dedo, y la vio directamente a los ojos. ‒Confía en mí, de ser necesario moriré por ti. ‒ Ella le sonrió y por primera vez sintió esperanza, confiaría en él y dejaría todo en manos del destino. Él le sonrió y beso su frente.

¿A quién mierda le importaba lo que diga la gente? Si ellos eran felices, que digan lo que digan, al fin y al cabo los _prejuicios _siempre existirían.

Fin

Esto es extraño y algo corto, nunca me imagine escribir algo sobre ellos de pareja... pero aquí esta y... ¡Deseenme suerte!


End file.
